creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ /Archive 12/ /Archive 13/ ---- ? Should this comment be removed since it contains a slur? Someone commented on it a little bit ago and I also wanted to ruin your clean talk page. Jay Ten (talk) 00:04, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I would like to apoligise for entering a story without it meeting proper quality. I will make sure to fix the problems and read the rules to see where I went wrong. I would like to ask if I will be able to reupload my story, and if I can how long will it take for me to be able to do so? I also apoligise for maybe not knowing some things as I am new to this. Nyxious (talk) 04:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thank you for your advice! Nyxious (talk) 04:39, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for making me realise reality. Hello Grim here. I just wanted to thank you for pointing out the problems of The Lost Puppy. I was a little bit pissed off at first but all your complaints were genuine. Cheers mate. thank you I got your message, Thank you for telling me my mistakes. the problem is, I'm an actual author. I write most of my stories in Present tense and i'm not used to past tense, is it possible for me to write a good creepypasta in present tense? I think that the reason it was so rushed was because that was actually a story out of my notebook I was planning and my boyfriend sort of posted it to mess with me. Is there any way to delete the one that he managed to post on here? I Am Currently Behind You (talk) 14:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for correcting me on categories. I had to go back and re-read them again. Thank you for helping me realize my mistake. Theringleader (talk) 18:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Theringleader hey um I just noticed you deleted my story the cloaked demon but I have no idea why. It was good my friends loved the story they said it was amazing. Its completely finished and I put a lot of time into it so I can't find out why you deleted it... :3 Bobcatnat123 (talk) 00:07, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me, it is greatly appreciated. I'm even more grateful for you linking my Fiction Press account, I had not thought about that. It's also on my creative journal. Should I link that? If so, it's here: http://dee-cees-cj.insanejournal.com/12767.html. Also, I have a few questions for you. For example, why were the paragraphs initially in text boxes opposed to being in the actual body of the story? Was that due to my copy pasting, or did I just screw up somewhere along the way? I have another question as well, I have a poem that I was thinking about making a Creepy Pasta about, is that allowed? I mean, it's not just going to be the poem, but an actual STORY about what, exactly, "I Am" is. I read the rules, and there's nothing stating explicitly that those kind of stories are not welcomed, but at the same time, because it's based on a poem, it might come under fire, so that's why I asking someone that knows the ropes. Lastly, I wish to ask for advice about formatting. Should I avoid Copy/Pasting from an HTML document? Should I avoid C/P from a .doc document? I'm not very good at formatting, I'm afraid. I apologize in advance for being such a bother. Once again, thanks for everything you've done, I greatly appreciate it. Thanks for the warm welcome, as well. Well, it's been a pleasure, I hope all is well with you. Blessed be. Murcas/Heather Murcas (talk) 04:11, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I just posted my first story and I went through it a few times to edit all grammar and then I just loaded it. Is there any other things I should have done before just posting it or is just grammar editing required?Jevens (talk) 06:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I need some tips on creepypasta writing so i won't have every creepypasta i type and post be deleted because the rules here are strict as hell when it comes to being creative and such. FinalutionGaming (talk) 17:40, March 31, 2015 (UTC)FinalutionGaming Delete the second title/page, please. And thanks for notifying me, I was initially confused too. Thank you, EmpyrealInvective. RisingFusion (talk) 00:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Font Awesome Name font bro! How ya been, haven't spoken in a while. Good and Bad. Dealing with a lot of depression, but spending time with Family and feeling better. Alstinson (talk) 00:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I agree. Good talking to you again, and I actually do like the new font in your username. I meant the font above your real picture, thought it was cool. Advice? Hey man, was wondering if you could give me some pointers on my pasta? It's not finished yet but I've posted a short summary on the writers notebook. Cheers :) Alright, thanks for your time, will let you know when I have more! sorry about the post we just figured out how to msg on this thing but heyy anyway would you like to colaborate with us on our wikki page so we can get noticed and we can dirsct them to your page.Bad intentions inc. (talk) 01:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) check out the page book marked in the discription of my page basically we are writing a saga its more messed up and darker then any creepy pasta you could ever imagine its also being made and animated into a saga called darkness ascending we are working on making a youtube channel where we can debue the first episode everybody here at bad intentions studios is really excited for the release of episode one. Hi, I got the message that my story got deleted by you and I read through the policy and things go how I can revise and fix it and get the deletion appeal. I don't quite understand the writer workshop thing and I'd like your review or advice on making my story better and up to par with how you guys want the stories's quality to be for the site. I know it seemed like some dumb or naggimg questions for me to ask but I really liked wrighting Scared Angels and I would like for people to enjoy my writings. Jevens (talk) 02:03, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Front page I was just curious if you were aware that the PotM and Spotlighted Pasta have broken template links in their place on the front page? Jay Ten (talk) 02:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Empy tries to "fix" technical problem - every computer in the world crashes. Violent crime doubles in a twenty-four hour period due to lack of porn and cat memes. :Jay Ten (talk) 02:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you ever stop making friends? : ) ::Jay Ten (talk) 02:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Haqq al-yaqin jahame kzut Mahad Sol Min yu sadh hey get on skype m8 --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 03:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Holder of the Cosmos You know what Holders are right? Well, Id like to send a message to fellow Seekers, but I don't know how to send it to a certain number of people. Please write back, and if I have to tell you my message, just ask. BTW, I AM A HOLDER. XXAce MissingNoXx (talk) 05:29, April 1, 2015 (UTC)xXAce_MissingNoXx